polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Nazi Germanyball
Nazi Germanyball, '''also known as the '''Third Reichtangle '''or '''Third Reichball, was a countryball obsessed with avenging the previous loss of Reichtangle in World War I. His Vaterland, his Gott, would remain Über Alles ''in all of eternity. He is the guy who caused World War II by invading Polandball, he then proceeded to conquer all the other European countryballs, and inevitably, his insanely psychotic obsession to remove all Kosher and recreate Reichtangle as God led to his greatest mistake: the invasion of Sovietball. This lead to his downfall and in 1945 he shot himself. His kids West Germanyball and East Germanyball took most of his clay for themselves. Eventually they really loved each other but nothing to do BECAUSE OF THE 'SOVIET!' '''NEIN!!! NEIN!!! NEIN!!! ' Naziball's swastika is often replaced with a blue letter "f" (sometimes four "f"-s forming a swastika ) to avoid another Polandball's ban on Facebook. Relationships Family *Reichtangle - SIEG HEIL, MEIN VATERLAND! * Austria-icon.png Austriaball - They were of the same. Also birthplace of mein Führer. * Vichy France-icon.png Vichy Franceball- Mein good son who ist to take over ze wuss zat is Franceball. * Italian Social Republic-icon.png Italian Social Republicball- Mein good son who is to take over ze wuss, who betrayed ze vaterland, zat is Kingdom of Italyball. Friends Naziball had few friends because he wanted to take over everything. * Japanese-Empire-icon.png Empire of Japanball - Pride een vone's own race – und zat does nicht eemply ze contempt for uder races – ist also a normal und healthy sentiment. Ich habe never regarded ze Chinese or ze Japanese as veing inferior to OUR SUPERIOR ARYAN RACE!. Zey belong to ze ancient civilizations, and Ich admitenze freely zat zeir past history is superior to our own. Zey habe ze right to be proud of zeir past, just as ve have ze right to be proud of ze civilization to which we belong. Indeed, Ich believen ze more steadfast ze Chinese and ze Japanese remain een zeir pride of race, ze easier Ich shall find it to getenze on vith zem - '''Adolf Hitler (SIEG HEIL MEIN FÜHRER)' * Independent State of Croatia-icon.png Independent State of Croatiaball - "Aaaahh mein loyal little friend you helped me in the East." *Nazi Sloveniaball - "I guess he OK. Forgot he even existed." * Kingdom of Italyball - Complete Fehler Partners in crime, friends. Wanted African clay but got raped by UKball. * Kingdom of Romaniaball - We raped Soviets together! Good allies, of course. Preserve the master race! Remove Kabab! * Bulgariaball ze loyal friend.Helps remove Kababs! * Thailandball - Help Empire of Japanball, good friends * Finlandball - Yuo may not be part of Axis, but good job to remove Vodka. * Swedenball - Yuo also not part of axis, and didn't join the war, but yuo sell me metals.And you are part of superior Aryan master race. * SSball - Naziball's paramilitary force. Go removing Juden, Ja? * Wehrmachtball - Naziball's army. Bitte take care of yuor little brother! * Luftwaffeball - Naziball's air force. Go into Blitzkrieg! * Kriegsmarineball - Naziball's navy. Schiebe son who of always keep losing... Enemies Every other countryball. Especially Judaismcube * [[Israelcube|'Israelcube']] - '''REMOVE KOSHER! REMOVE KOSHER DU OF WÖRST JUDEN!!! DU OF JUDEN IDIOT DU OF JUDEN SMELL. RETURN TO MADAGASKAR. '. GO BACK TO YUOR SHITTY COUNTRY. to our gypsy cousins you may come our contry. you may live in the zoo….ahahahaha ,israel we will never forgeve you. cetnik rascal FUck but fuck asshole jew stink israel sqhipere shqipare... Holocaust best day of my life. take a bath of dead jew..ahahahahahISRAEL WE WILL GET YOU!! do not forget ww2 .israel we kill the king , israel return to your precious madagascar….hahahahaha idiot jew and gypsy smell so bad..wow i can smell it.REMOVE KOSHER FROM THE PREMISES. you will get caught. Germany+japan+italy+ussr=kill jews…you will ww2/ hitler alive in germany, hitler making album of germany . fast Heil Hitler germany. we are rich and have Germonies now hahahaha ha because of Hitler… you are ppoor stink jew… you live in a ghetto hahahaha, you live in a shackhitler alive numbr one #1 in germoney ….fuck the gypsies ,..FUCKk asshole jews no good i spit﻿ in the mouth eye of ur flag and contry. Hitler aliv and real strong wizard kill all the jew farm aminal with nazi magic now we the aryans rule .ape of the zoo presidant jewnited states fukc the great satan and lay egg this egg hatch and israel wa;s born. stupid baby form the eggn give bak our clay we will crush u lik a skull of pig. germoney greattst countrey.. DU WIRR NEVER COME INTO OUR REICH, BUT DU MAY OF LIVINGS IN AUSCHWITZ... JAJAJAJAJA!!! JUDEN, WIRR OF NEVER FORGIVINGS YUO! FICK JUDEN, FICK SOWJETS, FICK GYPSIES, UND FICK JUDEN!!! HOLOCAUST BEST DAY OF MEIN LIFE!!! UND BITTE TAKE EIN SHOWER!!! JAJAJAJAJA!!! JUEN WE WILL GET YOU!! DOWN WITH JUDEN!!! REMOVE JUDEN FROM PREMISES!!! DU WIRR GET OF ANSCHLUSSED!!! WEHRMACHT, SCHUTZSTAFFEL, LUFTWAFFE, UND KRIEGSMARINE WIRR EXTERMINATE JUDEN SCHIESSE IN ALL OF EUROPA!!! HEIL HITLER!!! ' * [[Polandball (Character)|'Polandball]]' '- Er war unterlegen. Er war einmal mit Verbündeten im Ersten Weltkrieg, aber er hat eine riesige Menge an Ton für uns, bis er von diesen schmutzigen Russen überfallen wurde... (Translation: He was of inferior. Was once allies during WW1, but he has a lot of clay until he was of anschlussed by filthy Sowjet...) * Soviet Unionball - DU VERRÄTER!!! WIR HABEN VEREINBART, EINANDER NIE EINFALLEN, BIS SIE FINNLAN ÜBERFALLEN!!! HÖHÖHÖHÖHÖ!!! ENTFERNEN STALIN VON RÄUMEN!!! BARBAROSSA WAR DER BESTE TAG MEINES LEBENS!!! RATTENKRIEG WAR DER SCHLIMMSTE TAG MEINES LEBENS!!! FICK DICH, SCHMUTZIGEN RUSSISCHEN SCHWEIN '('Translation: YUO TRAITOR!!! WE OF AGREEINGS TO NOT ANSCHLUSS EACH OTHER, UNTIL YUO ANSCHLUSSED FINLAND!!! REMOVE STALIN FROM PREMISES!!! BARBAROSSA BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!! RATTENKRIEG WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!! FICK DICH, FILTHY RUSSIAN PIG!!!) * Czechoslovakiaball - ANSCHLUSS! Sudetenland is of mein! * Weimarball - A loser that was a shame of the German master race, Weimarball listened to whatever nonsence that UKball, Franceball, and USAball ordered him to do. *USAball - He took mein SCIENTISTS! NEIN!!! NEIN!!! NEIN!!! * UKball -HÖHÖHÖHÖHÖ!!! BLITZKRIEG BEST DAY OF MEIN LIFE!!! Yet ich cannot into crossing channel to invade them, so they bomb Berlinball ' NEIN!!! NEIN!!! NEIN!!!' * Canadaball - Can't believe we can't of anschluss them... * Franceball- Yuo guillotine ist pathetic, ich conquer yuo! * Republic of Chinaball and Communist Chinaball - Now trying to kill Japanball ! Ich and Japan will defeat Dim Sum! * Jupiterball - YUO ARE A GAS GAINT??? I CALL YOU JEWPITER!!! * Switzerlandball - Pathetic mountain Jews, ich did not invade cause they have monies. That does not mean ich was not planning to invade him. Ich meine, he is still part of Deutschland. * Turkeyball - Ich thought we were friends! BUT YUO OF NOT INTO BEING MY SIDE AND DECLARE WAR ON ME ! NEIN!!! NEIN!!! NEIN!!! Can Into Space? According to Dr. Österreich, he really cannot into space, but his [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V-2_rocket V-2] almost made it, but it had nein balls in it. At least Nazi Germanyball can into anschluss because he of startings [[:World_War_II|'World War 2']]. To start off, [[:Luftwaffeball|'Luftwaffeball']] actually created this for the Führer. He of wantings to blitzkrieg UKball, so Naziball agreed. The Allies thought this weapons is the Luftwaffe's anschluss. Luftwaffeball even used his V-2 rockets to bomb Soviet Unionball, too, Until his death, the Allies captured many of his rockets and kept it for war museums. Dr. Österreich of believings that the rocket symbolizes that Naziball will into space (if he of ressurected by his son). In conclusion, when Naziball saw his V-2, he said: "Das ist einige harte Raketen Sie haben!" '''(That's some tough rocket you have!) Luftwaffeball '''was of pleased when his Führer was impressed of his creation. Quotes from the Führer Gallery QUyu8YR.gif 1425529 674883302544109 1084829505 n.png 10351830 754726854611058 7988523750348834690 n.jpg 1016211 10153751544340483 1397021703 n.png 1393808 455403624578267 1423341617 n.png 1238958 10153272119280483 996296828 n.png Screen Shot 2014-04-23 at 11.02.44 AM.png Naziball W.png Nazi Norwayball.png 1468593 10153451334875483 933734634 n.png comic929.png Screen_Shot_2014-04-23_at_11.02.44_AM.png WFWPO.png Europe be not for Semites!!.png Cycle of Germany.png PolandballCoscience.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg MzJqmlP.png 1472991 702913036489694 7936285254183061803 n.png Invasions.png WW2 Croatia.jpg 884994 10152639350915483 193141574 o.png Poland asks soviet a question.jpg Third_Reichtangle1.png|Third Reichtangle anchlussing some countries! Iceland has an idea.png MuZyxqo.png 11023279_1594561797482234_1969586329_n.jpg Ryx1wcf.png Legal Cubic Methods.png rcelpaI.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Da_Polandball_crew.png SkFYVXe.png 's2chH6I.png 'zBYHWjs.png 'gLC2v2I.png YubPnK2.png 63ZNlUE.png 'wwkvya7.png ZX4wt5p.png TAwaime.png 'm0CR404.png 5PdsVGS.png 'pBu0vaZ.png JbbeI87.png 'bbNyMEG.png J4lhoYC.png 7WI9L4f.png QyUlo27.png 'kJrHqaV.png GjU06d9.png Advent Calendar.png Axis powers-0.png XLnjzgW.png NreqCis.png BVcsDcq.png C5FoOqn.png N4vBTKK.png SwDo9ID.png Category:Countryballs Category:Historical Countryball Category:Europe Category:Aryan Category:Homosex Removers Category:Anschluss Category:Kebab Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Axis Category:Germanyball Category:Austriaball Category:Franceball Category:Belgiumball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Polandball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Russiaball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Potato Removers Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Gelite Fish Removers Category:Vodka Removers Category:Borscht Removers Category:Baguette Removers Category:Waffle Removers Category:Czechball Category:Jerseyball Category:Guernseyball Category:Racist Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Dictatorship